¡Pяєgúитαℓє α Cнєяяу!
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque, según la nueva consejera amorosa del periódico de Torrington, era totalmente natural asumir que Martin y Diana estaban saliendo... aunque ninguno de los dos estuviese al tanto de eso, por lo que hacérselos notar a través de cartas publicadas parecía ser la mejor forma de demostrar su punto.::..


**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece y... todo sin fines de lucro BD, nada más para decir(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ No será excesivamente largo pero, cuando empecé a escribirlo desde el celular por hacer tiempo, _no quería hacerlo hacerlo del todo_ xD; no suelo escribir 'mucho' desde ahí por cuestiones de comodidad (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Aparte del pairing, _alguna que otra insinuación camuflada_ (?) y de estar basado en el capítulo 3x01 (tener claras referencias al 3x06 pero estar medio-situado tras el 3x16), sólo queda mencionar lo del nulo IC :'D (xD).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **¡P regúntale a Cherry!**_

* * *

 **A** poyando ambas manos al costado de su cuerpo, se esforzaba en mantener disimulada la inseguridad que quería delatar su rostro conforme se acercaba lentamente —tratando así de reducir su nivel de torpeza al mínimo— a ella, que se forzaba a tener los ojos cerrados, también, para ignorar el sonrojo que crecía considerablemente al mismo tiempo que la distancia entre ambos era reducida. Por si aquello no era suficiente _, la situación no se quedaba ahí_. Entre tantas discusiones y los típicos golpes, habían caído sobre la pulcra cama de Diana, quien cada vez parecía ceder más al temblor que le causaba todo el nerviosismo del momento, aún cuando estuviese acostumbrada a pasar todo tipo de cosas embarazosas con su hermanastro, fuese en público o no.

 _Al menos_ , lo que estaba pasando tenía como excusa algo _particular_ sucedido hace unas cuantas horas. Si había que precisar, se podía decir que todo se remontaba a la mañana de ese mismo día.

Igualmente, nada estaba fuera de lo común: Java cumplía con su deber de jardinero y la única chica de ese equipo de investigación paranormal se dedicaba a contar cuantas veces Martin era rechazado, sentada en la comodidad de un banco próximo y con su libro, abierto y descansando sobre el regazo.

—Y con Lauren Farrell, ya van seis esta mañana —comentó la castaña al verle, literalmente, tirado a sus pies tras el fuerte y último golpe recibido. Dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, se cruzó de piernas, siguiendo del mismo modo—. ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el toque? A esta misma hora, semanas atrás, el triple de chicas ya te habría mandado a volar.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el líder se incorporó tan rápido como de costumbre. Podría estar algo ofendido, pero su orgullo era mayor.

—Sue Xang no me dijo que no explícitamente —quiso defenderse, limpiando su camisa favorita en el acto.

—Porque, con suerte, habrá entendido la mitad de tu parloteo —apuntó sagazmente la otra, haciéndole rodar los ojos con obvio fastidio.

—Eso crees tú.

—Soy una chica, Martin. —Sin poder contenerse, dejó escapar una risilla al negar con la cabeza—. Sé cómo pensamos...

—Pero, evidentemente, no sabes cómo pensamos los chicos —rebatió de la única forma que le era posible, consiguiendo que el semblante de Diana cambiara súbitamente—. Si no es así, ¿por qué no me explicas cómo es que _alguien como tú_ no tiene novio, hermanita?

Buscando la forma de salir de aquella encrucijada, apartó la vista en el momento que, con toda la confianza del mundo, Martin se dejó caer a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Simplemente, debía ignorar su estúpida sonrisa lo más posible.

—Será porque soy la única que pasa tiempo contigo —farfulló—, o porque soy tu hermana.

—Hermanastra —corrigió automáticamente—, aunque eso no te hace menos cruel, ¿sabes, Di? Nosotros apreciamos... otro tipo de cosas.

—No sé qué tan desesperada crees que estoy para estar dispuesta a escuchar el consejo de un masoquista... o el tuyo.

No obstante, mucho antes de que Martin tuviese tiempo de contestar algo a su favor, alguien más había robado su atención en menos de un parpadeo.

— ¡Diana! —Llamándole con una resplandeciente sonrisa al acercarse hacia ella, Jenny además le señalaba una de las particulares hojas grises que llevaba consigo—. ¿Ya te enteraste? ¡La carta de una chica enamorada de Martin fue publicada aquí mismo!

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

En vez de saludarla melosamente —como acostumbraba a hacer—, el de ojos marrones le quitó el periódico con brusquedad, aprovechándose de la incrédula mirada que le dedicaba Diana a su mejor amiga.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Martin —murmuró sarcásticamente Jenny antes de volverse a la de lila, emocionada de nuevo—. ¡Pero eso no es todo! Otro chico preguntó algo parecido para acercarte a ti... Y, _cielos_ , ¡debes ver por ti misma lo que Cherry contestó sobre eso!

Empezando a temer por su rara insistencia en el tema y la capacidad mental de Martin para encontrar una simple sección, Diana pasó a quitarle el diario al chico de forma despectiva, encontrando aquellas columnas de inmediato.

— ¡Hey! ¡Casi lo tenía!

Pero le ignoró —del mismo modo que hacía Jenny— al empezar a leer, y ese silencio fue lo que hizo que el rubio dejara su rabieta para otro momento y le acompañase. Después de todo, él había sido uno de los anteriores consejeros, y Billy el siguiente, por lo que era su deber asegurarse de que esa tal «Cherry» fuese realmente una chica y/o diese buenas respuestas... aunque fue más que evidente que ninguno esperaba leer lo que decía esa experta.

 _Todo iba tan bien con las cartas que se mostraban..._

«Querida Cherry, tengo este problema: me gusta un chico, pero es demasiado extravagante y charlatán, además de un repelente de chicas. Desgraciadamente, por mucho que eso me guste, no encuentro forma alguna de llamar su atención, y eso que me he esforzado de diferentes formas. Esta es la única forma de tener una honesta respuesta de alguien... así que espero que me ayudes pronto. M.»

—Si eso no estuviese tan bien redactado, habría creído que tú mismo mandaste esa nota para ganar algo de popularidad —pensó por lo alto Diana, mirando burlona y de lado a Martin, que no reprimía lo contento que estaba, deshaciendo su teoría instantáneamente.

—Si una cerebrito (como tú) ya tiene pretendientes, ¿por qué yo no podría empezar a tener el reconocimiento que merezco?

—Porque no mereces nada... y sí, si los tengo es porque tengo cerebro —se jactó altaneramente, comenzando a leer lo siguiente.

«Cherry, soy R, y... está este problema con la chica que me gusta. Es linda, dulce y amable cuando estamos en clase de Francés, pero todos mis amigos me dicen que ni debo molestarme en tratar con ella, ¿será porque es perfecta o porque tiene novio? De todas formas, necesito un consejo para tratar de animarme a hablarle.»

—Sinceramente, Di... dudo de que _alguien no-nerd_ se fije en eso —advirtió desconfiadamente, desviándose de lo publicado hasta que Jenny volvió a meterse, parándose enfrente de ambos tras cruzar los brazos.

—Sigan con las respuestas, chicos —ordenó para desconcierto del par que, luego de compartir una mirada de confusión, obedeció tras asentir al mismo tiempo.

«M, es obvio que hablas de Martin Mystery y, déjame decirte con toda la honestidad del mundo... que él es causa perdida, y no lo digo porque sea un completo imbécil, sino por el simple hecho de que ya tiene a una chica perfecta a su lado, siempre. Busca más peces (coloridos, de preferencia) en el mar.»

— ¿Qué rayos...? —Mientras Diana reía con ganas, el chico no terminaba de entender nada—. ¿Alguien más acaba de rechazar a una chica interesada _en mí_?

—Le ahorró el desilusionarse contigo —siguió burlando la castaña, curiosa por ver la respuesta a lo suyo.

—No es justo... ¿Una chica perfecta _siempre_ _a mi lado_? ¿Cuándo…?

Siendo Jenny la que se aprovechó del despiste de Diana, carraspeó para llamar la atención del rubio y, así, señalarla con obviedad, provocando que su mandíbula cayera al relacionar las cosas _. No podía estar hablando —o haciendo muecas—_ _en serio…_

—"R, si estás hablando de Diana Lombard, no me extraña que tus amigos te hayan detenido. Y sí, ella es perfecta y, como toda chica bella e inteligente en Torrington, tiene novio, aunque sea lo bastante torpe para no notarlo... ¡Pero invítala a una cita de estudio en la biblioteca! No creo que se niegue, o que a su chico le moleste algo así" —leyó mientras arrugaba el periódico, tan molesta como ruborizada—. ¡Agh! ¿Quién se cree esa Cherry para andar mintiendo de forma tan descarada? ¡Con esos rumores ya no me sorprende que apenas consiga algún compañero para los trabajos grupales en clase!

— ¿Nunca creíste que eso podía deberse a tu falta de carisma con todo el mundo?

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Martin! —Frustrada, devolvió el periódico escolar a Jenny al mismo tiempo que se giraba para verle—. Pero… no serás tú, contestando con otro estúpido pseudónimo, ¿cierto?

—Ya dejé lo de ser Maggie atrás, Di —recordó con pesadez al hacer el típico gesto del juramento— y, _¿realmente crees que le diría a una chica que no intentara nada conmigo "por tenerte a ti conmigo"?_

Tan pronto como dijo eso, se arrepintió. Una cosa era que Jenny le insinuara algo, pero otra completamente diferente era estar asegurándoselo a su hermana.

— ¿Ahora vas a decir que soy la razón por la que no tienes citas? —inquirió, cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja—. Muy maduro de tu parte, para variar.

—De hecho, odio estar de parte de Martin… pero él tiene medio punto, como Cherry —opinó Jenny, sonriendo débilmente al señalarlo—. Sé que sus padres están casados, pero actúas como una verdadera novia, _todo el tiempo_.

Sin darle crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba —todavía menos que el chico del Reloj-U, que no sabía si alegrarse o tratar de ahogarse en la fuente de la plaza, sólo por hacer el chiste—, Diana se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, consternada.

— ¡¿Qué te dieron a cambio de darle la razón a Martin?! —Cuestionó, tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Cambiaron tus calificaciones, te hechizaron o…?

— ¿Sólo digo la verdad? —Siguió, aparentando seguridad al zafarse con sutileza del agarre—. Vamos, Diana; hasta tú tienes que admitir que tampoco son "hermanos normales", ¿o me equivoco?

Por supuesto, el par se miró unos segundos para proceder a alejarse considerablemente… más que nada por cortesía de Diana, que había exagerado los pasos, quizá por seguir molesta desde el incidente con Caitlin.

—Te equivocas, demasiado —negó con la misma seguridad con la que sabía que mentía. De haber podido hablar de su trabajo en El Centro, no habría visto la necesidad de ello.

— ¿Vas a decirme que no son a ustedes a quienes han visto pasear de noche por el campus, de la mano en bata y pijama respectivamente?

Volviendo a enrojecer —ya fuese por ira o vergüenza—, la de ojos verdes apretó los puños y esperó que el Mystery explicara que todo había sido por culpa de una de sus estúpidas ideas ocurrentes… pero eso no pasó. Manteniendo la pose pensativa, se encogió de hombros y, en vez de decir que la última vez se debió a un nuevo experimento con la ouija, sólo soltó un:

—Quizá.

— ¡¿Cómo que "quizá"?! —rezongó al fulminarlo con la mirada, ignorando como Jenny, poco a poco, empezaba a escabullirse del alboroto, ocultando su rostro con aquel manojo de hojas—. ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que le estás haciendo creer a todos con eso?

Y al volver a alzar hombros, completamente desinteresado por las opiniones ajenas, recibió una fuerte bofetada antes de llegar a verla marcharse, andando a grandes zancadas y, _casi,_ echando humo por las orejas… si es que no tenía la vista acuosa, lo que sería muy propio de ella.

Llevándose una mano a la ardiente marca, suspiró. _¿Acaso tenía más opción que tratar de remediar ese malentendido?_

—Ni una misión de M.O.M. podría ayudar en estos momentos —dijo para sí mismo luego de dejarse caer en la banca, observando distraídamente el pasar de las nubes en el celeste firmamento.

 _Celeste…_

Tal fue su prisa al recordar una posible salvación que, cuando Billy al fin se acercó para preguntar por la nueva conmoción con Diana, Martin, corriendo hacia su cuarto, apenas pudo excusarse con que tenía algo bastante importante por hacer.

* * *

— ¿ **Q** ué quieres ahora? ¿Busca humillarme _más_ frente a todos?

— ¿Sabes? Ese no es el recibimiento que esperaba luego de esa escenita tuya en el patio de la Academia.

Por más que doliera, el rubio había llegado a evitar que Diana le cerrase la puerta en la cara al interponer el pie al lado del marco.

—No estoy de ánimos, Martin. Tengo que estudiar y…

—Prácticamente, conoces de memoria más de la mitad de las enciclopedias de la biblioteca, sin contar que no tenemos exámenes hasta el próximo semestre —comenzó, burlón, pero antes de agregar algo más, rebuscó dentro de los bolsillos internos de su camisa— y tenemos algo pendiente que… nos involucra a ambos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—No sé si me inquieta más el hecho de que guardes _esa cosa_ como recuerdo o que M.O.M. quiera que finjamos ser sus padres… de nuevo —comentó recelosa luego de quitarle aquella muñeca de un tirón, examinándola sin cuidado alguno—. Aún tengo pesadillas sobre aquella misión.

—"Esa cosa" sigue siendo nuestra hija —aclaró, indignado ante la media sonrisa de Diana— y… serán pesadillas por lo pésima madre que fuiste.

— ¿Pésima madre? —Ahora ella era la ofendida, y lo demostraba al llevarse la mano libre al centro del pecho—. ¡Tú fuiste el pésimo padre que dejó que esas criaturas marinas se llevaran a su madre!

— ¿Seguimos discutiendo en la puerta de tu cuarto o me dejas entrar y resolvemos las cosas sin tanto público?

— ¿Qué?

Reaccionando bastante pronto al repentino cambio de tono en la conversación, la castaña lo apartó y llegó a asomarse lo suficiente para ver a los varios (y curiosos) estudiantes que, fuese con disimulo o no, parecían estar al pendiente de su pelea marital.

Rebufó avergonzada, sobretodo porque percibía la sonrisa triunfal de Martin por saber cuál sería la irremediable respuesta.

— ¿Y qué dices, _hermanita_? —presionó, evitando reír hasta escucharla gruñir cuando accediera.

—Que pases antes de que me arrepienta —dictó, dejándole pasar por pura resignación.

—Eso creí que dirías.

Sin más dilación, Diana se sentó al borde de su cama para alimentar _al bebé falso_ mientras el chico husmeaba desvergonzadamente entre sus cosas, tentando la suerte del momento ya que, por lo visto, esa era una de las contada veces en que había más silencio que nada entre los dos.

 _Pensándolo un poco mejor_ , _eso no daba tan buena espina como aparentaba en un principio._

Tragó saliva, rascando distraídamente su nuca cuando trataba de pensar cómo empezar una conversación que no incomodara o molestase aún más a Diana, aunque ella terminó ganándole la palabra, logrando sobresaltarlo sin siquiera esforzarse o importarle.

— ¿Para qué viniste?

— ¿Eh?

—No soy tan estúpida como para creer que M.O.M. no volvió a meter en ese juego de "la familia feliz" —resumió de forma ácida—, así que más te vale decir de una vez para qué querías hablar conmigo... a menos de que sea para confesar que estás detrás de esta absurda broma de mal gusto.

— ¿Te tengo que decir en latín que yo no soy esa tal "Cherry"? —devolvió de la misma forma al señalarse con el pulgar.

Devolviéndole parte de su buen humor al comenzar, Diana sonrió nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar a la muñeca rubia a un lado suyo, junto al diminuto biberón.

—Inténtalo.

El silencio volvió al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban miradas, siendo plácida y calmada la de ella cuando la de Martin era vacilante… y no tan llamativa como su sonrojo. Por supuesto que sabía que lo estaba haciendo adrede para sacarlo de sus casillas y que se fuera por cuenta propia, _pero no le daría ese beneficio._

Acercándose para empezar a quejarse sobre lo egoísta que estaba siendo al creer que esa consejera sólo le había afectado a ella, terminó tropezando con sus propios pies poco antes de alcanzar a sentarse a su lado, dando como resultado que cayese impetuosamente encima suyo… además de que, para histeria de Diana, alcanzaran a rozar sus labios en el impacto, _porque el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se dieron ambos era poca cosa a comparación._

—Por favor, dime que ese no fue tu primer beso —pidió con la misma preocupación… que se deshizo al ver el pánico en sus ojos conforme se tapaba la boca con ambas manos—. Espera un momento… Ese no fue tu primer beso, ¡fue el segundo nuestro!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? —Rió y, de haber podido, habría golpeado su frente con la palma de la mano—. ¡Si fue por eso mismo que se conocieron nuestros padres en aquel parque!

— ¡Teníamos seis años, Martin!

— ¿Y acaso cuenta, Di?

Todo el entusiasmo de uno era proporcional a la negación y el rubor del otro.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —siguió insistiendo, notablemente tensa—. ¡Pasó hace diez años!

—Por eso se nota lo oxidada que estás en el tema…

Y el efecto malicioso de aquellas palabras, por más infantil que fuese, dio justo en el blanco: llegar a tocar la autoestima y herir parte de su ego para hacerla reaccionar. Un indicativo de ello fue su sonrisa, altiva al descubrirla, y luego su semblante confiado.

—Tampoco he notado que hubieses conseguido algo de práctica aunque salieses con Caitlin por… ¿cuánto? _¿Un máximo de veinticuatro horas?_

—Sólo estás celosa de que yo sí salí con alguien más.

—Y tú sólo eres un mentiroso que no puede demostrar nada —volvió a retar con seguridad, disfrutando el verle emberrincharse por tan poco.

— ¡Claro que puedo!

— ¿En serio? —Escéptica, ni se molestó en moverse más—. _Entonces demuéstralo_.

— ¡T-Tendría que besarte para eso! —quiso excusarse, tan ansioso que no llegó a notar la repentina traición de su voz—. Y n-no creo que quieras eso de vuelta…

—Lo tomaré como un beso actuado, así que no te preocupes —aseguró _casi_ con la misma soberbia que había demostrado en su alter ego de chica mala— _y tampoco te creas tanto, ¿quieres?_

Queriendo ignorar el fastidio que le causaba esa faceta de ella, volvió a resoplar, especialmente al ver lo tranquila que había comenzado a actuar… tan de repente como regresó a los sonrojos y la timidez cuando decidió acercarse despacio, dispuesto a cumplir el reto que Diana había propuesto, seguramente, por no creerle con las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo.

Al empezar a arrepentirse, su primera reacción fue el apresurarse a cerrar los ojos, deseando que todo acabase tan rápido como comenzó. Sin embargo, su hermanastro parecía tomarse más del tiempo necesario en acercarse para finalizar ese asunto de una buena vez. La tercera era la vencida, ¿o no?

Harta de su ineptitud, cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos y separar los labios para reprocharle, no pudo decir nada al sentirlos sellados de pronto, aunque sí pudo notar como la taquicardia volvía a invadirla. No habrían sido más de cinco segundos así pero, además de probar que tenía razón sobre la inexperiencia de Martin, toda la disputa se había logrado pausar con aquella simpleza.

— ¿Y… bien?

No quiso verle. Volvía a estar demasiado apenada como para poder hacerlo.

—Creo que la almohada sigue besando mejor que tú —respondió con sorna, ignorando como la torpe sonrisa del rubio cambiaba a una más burlona antes de besarla otra vez, tratando de dejar de lado la torpeza y sutileza para impresionarla.

El único detalle _relativamente_ malo de la situación fue que, en el momento en el que ambos empezaron a soltarse un poco más —más que nada, porque Diana al fin parecía apartar todo el tema familiar de lo que estaba sucediendo— y a cooperar entre sí, _la puerta que Martin olvidó asegurar_ se abrió como si nada, todo por cortesía de una alegre Jenny.

 _Como si hiciera falta agregar algo más para hacer de todo completamente irreal._

—Dime que M.O.M. le puede borrar la memoria —le susurró el rubio con disimulo, y de la misma forma la chica respondió, asintiendo.

—De todas maneras, le iba a pedir ayuda con todo este lío.

Aunque eso no pareció ser necesario; lejos de estar traumatizada por ver a su mejor amiga besuqueándose con su acosador #1 —que, socialmente, también era su hermanastro—, la de ojos celestes lucía demasiado orgullosa como para no haberse esperado encontrar algo así al entrar sin avisar.

— ¿Ves? Lo de ellos no era "rivalidad entre hermanos", sólo "tensión sexual no resuelta" —aseguró con tono y pose digna de una profesora después de que Billy, confundido (especialmente, al notar primero a _la bebé rubia_ llorando en el suelo), se animase a entrar por completo a la recámara—. _¡Otra victoria anotada para la grandiosa e inigualable Cherry Anderson!_

Dándose una nueva mirada cómplice, el par de investigadores pactó algo mucho antes de aclararlo, por lo alto y al unísono.

—Definitivamente M.O.M. se encargará de borrarle la memoria.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Vamos, no puedo ser la única que vea a Diana como una novia celosa _la mayoría del tiempo_ (?) y a Martin... _como el Martin de siempre, generalmente_ xD. Además 7v7, si Diana pidió un consejo a 'la ****consejera amorosa', ¿por qué más alumnos no podrían haberlo hecho también :'D? _Sólo que teniendo a Jenny 'Cherry' en ese lugar~..._**

 **No tengo más excusas para esto, así que procedo a irme/huir de vuelta x'3 (?), esperando que a alguien le haya gustado el revoltoso resultado final uwo(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (además de la épica _y versátil_ frase de: _'Enhorabuena, los dos sois son los orgullosos padres de un bebé'_ , dicha por M.O.M. xD)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
